(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to woodworking and more particularly to a machine for assembling three elongated strips of wood into a channel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of waterbeds, there is an increasing demand for parts thereof. The waterbeds have side rails made of heavy wooden members. It is desired that these side rails have a padded cap over them. These padded caps are built around an elongated channel having a web and two legs. Therefore, there exists a considerable demand for the side rail caps and the elongated channel, which is an integral part thereof.
Before this invention, these channels were individually hand assembled.
Before this patent application was filed, the applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The following patents were found:
BROWN, U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,965 PA1 FREDERICKSON ET AL, U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,645 PA1 JOA, U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,937 PA1 TROUTNER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,091 PA1 SAUDER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,097
JOA discloses a woodworking machine wherein a hopper full of flat wooden boards is fed by a drag chain. BROWN discloses a stapling machine for stapling cardboard boxes together.
FREDERICKSON ET AL discloses a wall board machine wherein battens or slats are fed along a flatbed and a coat of paper and glue is applied to the top and bottom of this series of wooden slats.
TROUTNER discloses a machine for making an I-beam from strips of wood. It appears that the machine is hand fed and the members are held together by glue.
Applicant does not consider SAUDER of interest. However, he reports it to the Examiner inasmuch as he has belief that it would be of interest to the Examiner since it was reported by an experienced patent searcher.